Into the Sunset
by Witches and Zombies R Us
Summary: A conquering hero with a Tragic Past. A witch with unknown ambitions. A troll who used to be a handsome human man...And a dragon with PMS. What could possibly happen??


Holly was a girl with a tragic past. She was an orphan and the people of her village did not care for her at all. She was unconventional; she wore scout's clothing, breeches and a tunic that were made for a man, and she left her long golden hair unbound and flowing. From a young age she taught herself to use a bow and arrow and throwing daggers. She had various accidents at first and Mr. Higgans hated her forever after because of an accident involving one of her arrows and his rather padded posterior. Since Mr. Higgans was the mayor, losing his favor lost the friendship of every person in the village.   
Since Holly's life was so Tragic; she became sarcastic and rude. She lived on the streets and would have done anything to get away. The villagers would have done anything to get rid of her. So when they heard about the Witch, they were very pleased. She was rumored to live in a Giant Fortress in the Haunted Wood. There was a giant wanted poster posted on the door of the Town Hall. Holly saw it there one day and decided she would try her hand at slaying the Witch, and maybe gain some respect for the villagers. The villagers gave her supplies and sent her on her way, expecting never to see her again. They were quite pleased with the fact.   
  
Holly entered the Haunted Wood and found the Giant Fortress. It was pretty distinctive, considering the Giant Sign that said Giant Fortress in neon lights hanging on the front entrance. Holly picked the lock, having had experience in doing such things during her time on the streets (though only with the most noble of intentions of course, because as this story's hero Holly has a VERY pure heart) and entered the Giant Fortress silently. She snuck into what she decided was the Witch's sleeping chamber and announced loudly,   
"I have come to fight you, Witch, and end your evil deeds!"   
"Could we not do this some other time? I'm trying to exfoliate." the witch groaned.   
Holly stomped her foot impatiently. "I want to do it NOW! I went to all the trouble of coming here and I want to kill you so that I can blow raspberries at the villagers! And possibly end your evil terrorizing of this world!"   
"Evil terrorizing? The only reason your village hates me is because I found a cure for wrinkles!" the witch protested. "I refused to share it with them, and now they hold a foolish grudge."   
"Blast!" Holly yelled. "They just wanted to get rid of me, the turds!" She seethed and began to throw various items around the room using a wide variety of curses she had picked up on the streets. Curses used in the least offensive way, naturally.   
"Stop that!" the witch cried, and with a sweep of her hand returned the room to its original state. "Now tell me, why would the villagers want to get rid of you?" She was interested now in the ruffian before her.   
"Because they are jealous of my charm?" Holly's nose grew an inch. "Um, my beauty astounds them?" Her nose grew another inch. "OH FINE! They hate me because I act like a boy and I'm a sarcastic son of a...person! All right???"   
"I like you attitude. It's rather refreshing. Are you hungry?"   
"Yes, actually. You're not going to feed me pickled frog's legs and newt testicles, are you?" Holly asked suspiciously. "I'm all for trying new things, but that's a little excessive."   
The witch shuddered. "No, and please don't speak of such things. You make my stomach turn. Tonight we're eating something I call pizza."   
"Pizza? That was outlawed in my village," Holly said. "So I'm all for it!"   
The witch snapped her fingers and a delicious spread was laid out on the table in the corner of the room. The witch rose and sat in one chair, offering the other to Holly.   
"So, ruffian, what will you do now that I'm not worth slaying?"   
Holly shrugged. "Maybe I'll go after dragons and become a famous dragon slayer. Or I could find some ogres, or trolls, or maybe just evil Human villains with bad teeth and wicked intentions! I am supposed to be a hero, after all."   
"True. But would you like to do me a favor first?"   
"As long as it doesn't involve bungee jumping I'm all ears!"   
"I need you to go deep into the fiery world of dragons and retrieve my favorite lipstick. I leant it to another witch, and she went and got herself killed. It was my favorite shade, and they just don't make lipstick like they used to!"   
"You want me to risk my life for a freaking tube of LIPSTICK?" Holly exploded. "Hold on. How much does the job pay?"   
"Ummm, about your weight in gold, and eternal life?" The witch offered.   
"Throw in a package of cheese doodles and I'm your man! Erm...well you know what I mean."   
"Yes, I believe I do. Now I will be coming with you, just to make sure that everything will go well, but I refuse to go into the chasm."   
The witch had other reasons, but decided to keep those to herself for the time being.   
"Whatever floats your boat! But just to let you know, I've been told that I sing rowdy songs in my sleep. And I sing them bass."   
"You are quite interesting, ruffian. I believe this journey shall be better than any preceding. Now, there is a chamber down the hall to the left where you may rest. We leave tomorrow."   
"Thanks, dude! Oh, and my name is Holly. I don't mind being called a ruffian, but still. I think names are important, don't you?"   
"Yes, Holly. Mine is Kim. But don't tell many people, because then   
they'll know my secret."   
"Gwah? Your name is your secret?" Holly's eyes began to swirl, Anime style. "I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep now. See ya in the morning!"   
"Oh my, I forgot the effect pizza has on the normal mind. She's a little thick now. I'll explain things later." Kim muttered and cleaned up with a sweep of her hand. She then tucked herself into the rich silk sheets and slept peacefully.   
  
Holly awoke from a terrible nightmare and hopped out of bed, fully expecting to see her faithful servants waiting to attend her, and her many suitors lined up before her. Until she realized that being a princess had been the dream, and the reality was that she was a street brat who was about to go and fight a dragon.   
"Drat." She padded down the hallway in search of the witch.   
"Yes Holly? What is it?" Kim peaked out of the door. she had known Holly was awake the instant her feet hit the floor.   
"I'm hungry. Is it time for breakfast yet?" Holly asked, and the question was followed by a load growling sound emitted from her stomach.   
"Yes Holly." Kim bit back laughter. "It is."   
She prepared the table with many yummy breakfast stuffs and invited Holly to join her.   
Holly sat and promptly ate everything in sight, save for what Kim managed to save for herself.   
"You certainly have the appetite of a warrior." Kim nodded with approval. "We will leave in an hour. For the first few days we will ride, but then the terrain becomes too treacherous for horses, and we will have to continue on foot."   
"Hey! I don't think I can actually ride," Holly realized. "Oh well. Since I'm the hero, I guess I'll figure it out!"   
  
An hour later, Holly couldn't even get on the horse. "Well, guess I was wrong about the hero thing," she said gloomily.   
Kim snickered.   
"Take your left foot, and put it in the stirrup. Then swing up and over with your right foot, and place it in the right stirrup." She smiled from atop her gray mount.   
"Sure that's fine for you, but I forget which one's my left foot!"   
Holly appointed one of her feet the Left Foot, and lucky for her she was right. She got up on the horse.   
"Terrif! Now what??"   
"We ride. North. I expect you'll need a rest in a few hours, so I have this planned. Come." She spurred her horse into a gallop.   
Holly soon got the hang of it and began to sing a song she had created on a bored night.   
  
Riding on a tall white horse   
Is what the heroes do   
Unlike the rest of people   
Who end up face first in doggy poo   
  
And the people who like jelly beans,   
What do they do with cheese?   
They sing the song I'm singing,   
And they eat cold turkey knees...   
  
There were many more verses, and most made less sense than that.   
"Interesting song you sing." Kim murmured. "We used to sing songs like that when I was..." She trailed off.   
"What, when you were little?" Holly grinned. "I made that one up myself! It makes no sense, I know, but then again my mental capacity is quite small, so you have to give me credit for creativity."   
"I do, I really do." Kim nodded. "Whoa.." she brought her horse to a halt near a stream. "We rest here." she dismounted, and walked over to the stream, drawing water into her water skin.   
Holly got down off the horse. "WHOA! Now I know what saddle sore means!" She exclaimed. She sounded quite cheerful for someone who was at the moment writhing in pain.   
"You should walk around a bit before you sit down, or you'll find your lower half useless." Kim looked at Holly's bowed legs. She looked like a penguin.   
"Walk? Walking would be boring. Since I am the hero, I must dance!"   
Holly began to frolic around. "Graceful like...a duck!"   
"Ducks waddle ruffian. They are most ungraceful. You dance well. Not as well as some, but better than me."   
"I was taught to dance by a gypsy. She was quite a lovely person. Gave me my good luck charm. Look!" Holly pulled a necklace off of her neck and showed it to Kim. It said "Good Luck Charm". "When I'm wearing it good stuff usually happens...Well, comparatively, I suppose. But when I have it off..."   
Kim saw Holly start to fall from the cliff, and flipped her back to solid ground with her power.   
"You die. Ok, no more taking the necklace off." Kim commanded her heart pounding. She had almost lost her way.   
"Fine by me!" Holly replaced the necklace and immediately a rainbow appeared in the distance, even though it had not been raining at all; Holly rubbed her boot and a genie popped out, granted her one wish and so they ate roast chicken for their dinner.   
"Nice to not have to provide nourishment." Kim nodded in approval to the genie that sat with them.   
The genie grinned. "Well, I must be going now. I'll probably see you again sometime, Holly," he said, and he disappeared in a purple puff of smoke.   
"Bye Joe!" Holly called. "What a pleasant man. Genie. Whatever. Too bad there aren't many men like him."   
"Ah yes, it is a shame. Now we must ride again, ruffian. We don't have eternity here." Kim gently urged.   
"All right!" Holly shoved the remainder of the chicken in her mouth, and almost choked on it until she remembered that she had to chew before she swallowed. She mounted the horse, this time with less difficulty, and grinned broadly.   
"My horse needs a name," Holly decided as they rode. "I think I will call him...Griffon."   
"Very nice. My horse has had a name of Silverstar for over 100 years now, so it would be wrong to rename it. So tell me about your life Holly. I'm very interested as to why you would risk your life against an enchantress."   
"Well, I have all the prerequisites for being a hero! My past was Tragic (TM). I was an orphan. I never knew my parents but apparently they weren't too well liked in my village because of their Different Ideas about Life. I had an accident a few years back and accidentally speared the mayor's butt with an arrow...so I'm not very well liked. I hoped to gain some respect...No, truth is, I hoped I would be able to laugh in their faces if I   
accomplished something."   
"And you will! We will accomplish the slaying of a dragon, and together we shall laugh in their faces. Mr. Higgans could have used an arrow in the behind if you ask me."   
Holly snickered. "He screams like a girl. I fired an arrow into my own foot more than once and never squealed like he did!"   
Kim threw her head back and laughed until there were tears running down her cheeks.   
"Yes, he's always sounded rather feminine, even when we..." She stopped and flushed.   
She was becoming far too careless with her words.   
"Whoa ho ho! Did you have an affair with the mayor? Know what, don't answer that." Holly shook her head. "Closest I ever came to a love affair was that robber thief dude, Gods but he was sexy! Then he went and got himself arrested. Ah well, I suppose I'm still young. If I don't die on this quest that is."   
"I don't think I'd let that happen. So you have not loved anyone?"   
"Nope. Well, there was this teddy bear...But I'm not going into details about that." Holly sighed. "No time for love when you live on the streets! I'm only twenty anyway."   
"Honestly I forget how old I am. I have had many men, and loved few to none. It is rather unhappy to be a woman of power, trust me. Cherish every moment ruffian." Kim said sadly.   
"My life hasn't been all that great either," Holly said, coming close to losing her cheerfulness. "I mean...Nobody even cared what happened to me...But none of that matters. I get to be a hero. Right? And you're my witch! We're a team!"   
"That we are, hero, that we are." Kim nodded, smiling again. "Come only a short mile until or next rest."   
"Perfect! Hey, what's that ahead? Is it something evil and   
dangerous?" Holly asked excitedly.   
"It is my ex-lover, Felus. I turned him into a troll. Feel free to shoot him." Kim scowled.   
"YES!" Holly pulled the arrow out of her quiver that was labeled TROLL and readied it. "OUT OF MY WAY, TROLL OR I'LL FIRE THIS WHERE IT HURTS!"   
Felus grunted and kneeled beside Kim's mount.   
"No Felus, I still hate you."   
The troll grunted.   
"So it was an accident? She just tripped and fell on it?" Kim snarked.   
"Blast it all, this is supposed to be my glory and...Whoa, did you just say what I think you just said?" Holly began to snicker. "Want me to kill the jerk, Miss Witch?"   
"No, take from him what he treasures most, and let him think about it." Kim smiled, an evil glint in her eye.   
"But that would be quite cruel, Miss Witch. I've a better   
idea...Why not make him come with us? If we need anyone to do something dangerous, we can just send him on ahead!"   
"I like the way you think hero." Kim nodded. "Come Felus. We are going to visit an old friend. You will come with us, and if you satisfy your duty then I may forgive you and return you to your human form."   
This was met by enthusiastic troll nodding.   
They decided to rest there that night, in Felus' cave.   
  
"I feel great!" Holly announced as she began to stretch in the morning. She felt pain in her legs so she looked down. "Oh, I see that there are flesh-eating bugs enjoying the taste of me. Is it time for panic?"   
"Not at all." Kim swept the bugs away and returned Holly's leg as though it were nothing. "You can't die when you're with me." Kim smiled.   
"Huh, I feel rather useless," Holly muttered. "When do I get to KILL something?"   
"Oh don't you worry. Once we get to the swamp, you will be killing things for an entire day." Kim stood.   
"Brilliant!" Holly smiled happily. "So, do we have time for some breakfast before we set out?"   
"Always. No use dying of an empty stomach when you could at the claws of a swamp troll." Kim cast an angry glance at Felus. "So you brought of breakfast? Ooo ferrets. How kind of you." She sauced.   
"Hey, I'll try anything once!" Holly said with usual cheerfulness and began to eat. "Hey, Felus, were you hot when you were a human?"   
The troll grunted.   
"He says yes, and I'd be inclined to agree." Kim translated for Holly.   
"Interesting." Holly finished what she was eating and unknowingly began to chew on her finger. "Hey, do you believe in true love. Like, soul mates? OW!"   
"He does. I'm not so sure."   
The troll grunted.   
"Hush, I've heard your speech before." Kim scolded. "What about you hero?"   
Holly bandaged her bleeding finger. "I dunno. I've never actually thought about it before. My mind tends to wander...Ooo look a BUTTERFLY! Oh, right. Well I've never met many men before so...I don't really believe."   
Kim nodded.   
"When I was a child they made love seem such a wonderful thing, and now it's just something for someone else you know?"   
"This conversation has too much depth for my miniscule brain," Holly decided. "I need to relieve myself. Excuse me." She hurried out of the cave.   
Kim rolled her eyes.   
"What're you looking at?" she glared at Felus. She went and prepared the horses.   
  
"The air smells so...swampish," Holly announced. "Kinda like old farts."   
"Welcome to the Swamp of the South." Kim grinned. She took the gear form her horse, and sent it running home.   
"We cannot take the horses any further. We have to walk now, like the brute."   
"Walking's fine with me." Holly got down and sent her horse off. "Oh hey! I almost forgot!" She pulled off her boot, turned it upside down, shook it, and various weapons fell out. "Can't walk with those in there!"   
"Always something new to learn about you hero. What else do you have hidden in there?" She gestured to Holly's other boot.   
Holly removed the other boot and turned it upside down. "Nothing exciting. Some extra buttons, a foot long length of rope, a book on the specifics of brain surgery, a dead giraffe, and a giant piece of Styrofoam."   
Felus began to drool at the dead giraffe.   
"Oh Gods Felus. Not in front of us!" Kim almost threw up. He looked at Holly, asking if he could eat it with his eyes.   
Holly shrugged. "Be my guest. It's getting rather cramped in that boot anyway. Well then, Miss Witch, what's so dangerous about this swamp?" Holly asked. She ignored the sounds of Felus enjoying his dinner.   
"The mist makes you well....randy. and then the Trolls will come out and take advantage of unsuspecting maidens." Kim glanced at Felus.   
"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad to me!" Holly exclaimed. She was then taken by a coughing fit. "What I meant was, that's terrible and I will have to be extra careful!"   
"It is quite terrible actually." Kim spoke from experience. She cut a strip of cloth form her robe and tied it around her mouth and nose.   
"This will keep the mist from your senses."   
"What about him?" Holly asked, waving at Felus. "Does this mist affect him, too? I don't want him getting *too* excited by the sight of me," She said sarcastically, and she snickered at the self-mocking joke.   
"Actually, trolls show their attraction in appetite. And his has certainly grown since I saw him last." Her bandana hid the smirk on her lips.   
Holly did not see any hidden meaning in those words because she was rather dense. "All righty, let's get going! Hey, didn't you say I'd get to kill something soon?"   
"Yes indeed. The trolls!" Kim nodded enthusiastically. "Come on Felus. We promise to try and not kill you."   
They entered the swamp, and Holly killed six trolls in the first five minutes.   
"Well, this certainly isn't a disappointment!" she said cheerfully.   
"How much farther do we have to go? Is it a long way?"   
"About the rest of the day, roughly." Kim thought it over.   
She swept away and advancing troll with her power, and he turned to dust.   
"Nice one!" Holly complimented, and chopped off a new troll's head.   
  
The day passed quite quickly. Holly's score was 100, and Kim had lost count. Felus actually helped them a little, which surprised them both.   
"What a wonderful day!" Holly announced. "Can I take this cloth off yet?" There was a barbaric smile on her face that she wished to share with the world.   
"As soon as we are over that hill." Kim gestured to a hill not so far away. "Then we will be on the plains, where we walk for five days."   
"Five days? Ouch." Holly brightened as a new thought struck. "That means at least four nights of campfires and roasted   
marshmallows!!"   
Kim laughed, and they crossed onto the plains, the mist closing behind them, veiling the swamp. Kim tore the cloth from her faces, and gasped.   
"Ahh, fresh air."   
Felus grunted and Kim finally became annoyed.   
"That is it Felus, no more troll talking for you."   
She gave him a human mouth, and allowed him to communicate.   
"Well, you haven't changed in your impatience." A rich baritone voice was heard.   
"Heeey you have a sexy voice!" Holly exclaimed. "Nice! OOooo look a giant moth! That breathes fire! Maybe I should take care of that..." She pulled out a can of bug spray and chased after it.   
"She is a sweet girl..." Felus followed her with his eyes.   
"If you hurt her I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." Kim smiled sweetly.   
Holly's voice was heard in the distance. "I did it! I KILLED THE MOTH!" Then "AAAAAAAAH! There's a giant ant chasing me! Help Kim! It bit my bottom! Wretched thing!"

"I'll deal with this." Felus stood up. Nonchalantly he walked over and crushed the ant beneath his weight.   
  
"There, he will not bite you anymore." He nodded in satisfaction.   
"Thanks man, I owe you." Holly rubbed her injured rear end. "Now, let's get out of here, and into the plains!"   
Felus smiled crookedly at the girl as she bounded ahead, farther away from the swamp. Kim followed behind and then he kept up the rear. They walked on until the sun set, and then settled down and camped beneath the stars, with a roaring fire. He felt hungry again, which was already explained by Kim. She had always been more blunt than was necessary.   
"Get some sleep, Miss Witch and Mr. Troll. I'll keep first watch!" Holly promised.   
"Thank you hero." Kim slept immediately   
Felus watched her fall asleep instantly.   
"Wake me as soon as you feel tired." He told Holly sternly.   
"I never get tired!" Holly fell off the log she was sitting on. "Blast, I think I'm tired. Oh well, nothing can stop the conquering hero!"   
Felus chuckled and slept with one eye open, a gift of trolls.   
  
"Hey, Mr. Troll, it's your watch," Holly managed between yawns. "I can't stay awake a moment longer."   
"Alright." Felus awoke, and offered her a blanket.   
"I don't need blankets! I have my pure heart to keep me warm!" Holly began to snicker. "Pure heart my bum. Hand it over, Troll man." She pulled the blanket around her and lay down. "G'night."   
"Quit it, noooo, you cannot take my lipstick, nooooo." Kim mumbled in her sleep.   
Holly giggled. Then she promptly fell asleep and began to snore.   
Felus looked at the girl fondly. She was so sweet and her   
intentions were quite noble. She was beautiful as well, there was no denying that fact.   
Oh, but who could ever love a troll... 

"The plains are so boooring," Holly whined as they trudged along. "I haven't even seen a rabbit in two days! Someone tell me a story, quick!"   
"Once upon a time there was a girl who believed in true love, but no man would have her. so she turned to magic to try and find happiness. Now men only love her because of what she can do for them, and not because of who she is. The end, or at least she hopes it's near." Kim muttered.   
"Hey! That was depressing! I can do better than that!" Holly   
announced. "Once upon a time there was a girl who believed in true love but all the men were too stupid to love her, so she turned to magic to try and find happiness. On a journey to find the end a mysterious man appeared before them and she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her and they lived happily ever after and had five kids and three dogs. The End." Holly beamed. "Not bad for a moron, eh?" Suddenly she was hit in the head with a mysterious 2x4 that happened to be flying by.   
"What the??" She looked in the direction it had come and was hit again. "We're under attack!"   
"Ahhh Chadwick!" Kim screamed, and ducked behind some rocks. "He loves to throw 2X4 at people who trespass."   
Felus grabbed Holly and brought her to safety.   
"Chaddy!" Kim yelled.   
"Eh?" a drunken male voice was heard.   
"Quit it!"   
"By the Gods, you stupid turd!" Holly screeched. She ran out and grabbed the man by the throat. "How dare you do something like this to me, the all mighty warrior with the Tragicpastandpureheart!! Hey, would you mind lending me one of these?" Holly dropped Chadwick in favor of a 2x4 of mahogany.   
"Of course. You seem to have enough violence in you to be a board tosser." Chadwick clapped her on the back.   
Holly clapped Chadwick on the back in response, and her clap was so hard his false teeth fell out. "Sorry 'bout that my man," she said apologetically. She picked up the teeth, wiped them on her pants and handed them back. "I guess we should continue on your journey. I'll bring your wood back when I can, or else replace it. Ta ta!"   
Kim and Felus came out of hiding, and brushed their clothes off, looking sheepish.   
"Later Chadwick." Kim waved, and Felus lumbered behind them.   
  
They completed their journey across the plains and came to the mountains.   
"This is the worst part." Kim said. "We do not stop, we do not speak, and we breathe quietly. At all costs we cannot be found."   
Holly sneezed and was awarded with an evil glare. "Sorry!" she whispered. "But why can't we talk?"   
"They dragons will hear you, and kill you faster than even a hero can react." Felus responded.   
"Didn't we come here to meet a dragon? Oh I get it, we have to find a specific dragon. Anyway, I guess if you tell me to shut up that's good enough! So I'll zip it." Holly promptly stopped talking.   
Kim lead them through the maze of rocks, and caverns. She found a specific one, and nodded to the others. They entered and Kim sighed.   
"Firemaiden, we have to come to see you." Kim bellowed.   
"Go away! You're interrupting my dinner!" Came a loud and dragon-ish response. Something squealed. It sounded astonishingly like a human male with his pants on too tight. "Be quiet, you!"   
"But you're going to eat me! I'm supposed to be afraid!"   
"I distinctly choose men because they're not as air headed as maidens! Now shut up so I can eat you!"   
Holly stormed up to the dragon. She was huge, and red and scaly and very very terrifying. Holly put her hands on her hips. "Are you really going to eat that poor guy?"   
"Why not? He's my dinner!"   
"Put him down and fight me like a man!"   
"May I remind you that neither of us are men?"   
Holly puzzled over that for a moment. "Oh, yeah." She looked   
deflated. "Well, at least put him down and let's discuss business."   
The dragon let the man drop on his butt. He scurried over and groveled at Holly's feet. "I am called Sir Benjamen, knight of the highest order (but not the kind that slays dragon, we prefer books over brute strength. We like to think we are masculine, yet   
sensitive.) Thank you for saving my life, brave warrior!"   
"Yeah yeah whatever. Go stand with the troll." Holly faced the dragon down. "I believe you have Miss Witch's lipstick?"   
Kim picked up the lipstick and walked over to stand next to Holly.   
"Firemaiden take it back. I don't want my power any longer. That is why we are here. To make me normal again. No one cares about a witch, they only hate me. When I was normal no one noticed me, and had no time to be mean. I prefer that to hate."   
"HA! I knew it wasn't about lipstick!" Holly exclaimed.   
The dragon roared at her to be quiet.   
"Well I did," Holly mumbled and she dug into the dirt with the toe of her boot.   
"I will not take your powers back, Kim the witch," the dragon said firmly. "I told you, a deal is a deal. And besides, I'm PMSing."   
"You evil dragon!" Holly screeched. "Using PMS as an excuse to deny Kim her happiness!" Holly wielded the 2x4 expertly and whacked the dragon over the head. She didn't even flinch.   
"BLAST!" Holly rubbed her good luck charm and Joe came out. "Yes, Mistress Holly?"   
"Dragon repellent please, Joe."   
"Yes, Mistress." Joe handed Holly a huge green spray can with large gold lettering that read:   
  
DRAGON REPELLENT.   
DO NOT USE IN THE PRESENCE OF PREGNANT WOMEN, SMALL CHILDREN, AND   
PIRANHAS. SHAKE WELL BEFORE EACH USE. HAVE A NICE DAY.   
  
Holly sprayed the entire contents into the dragon's eyes.   
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled "I am the hero! I am the hero!"   
"I'm melting," cried the dragon. "Melting, oh what a world!" The dragon turned into a pile of red scales and a pointy black witch's hat. Holly gave the pile the victory sign and smiled broadly, then realized there was no one there to take her picture, so she turned back around.   
And what she saw astonished her.   
Kim was bathed in golden light.   
"Whoa dude! I should stop eating prairie grass!" Holly decided.   
"Kim, you okay?"   
"I think it's gone!" She cried happily and spun around. Nothing moved. "It IS gone!" she cried.   
Felus groaned and fell over. His form seemed to melt, and then reshape into that of a very handsome man. He stood up and groggily looked around.   
"You're human again Felus." Kim nodded happily.   
He looked at his hands and smiled.   
"This is why I brought you hero, because I don't know how to kill dragons, but you do!" Kim embraced her.   
Then Felus came over, and held Holly's cheek. He kissed her softly.   
"Thank you my hero. I owe you everything."   
"HE KISSED ME!" Holly shrieked. "He's dead sexy and he kissed me!" Holly proceeded to dance around the cave.   
Sir Benjamen nervously approached Kim. "Um, Miss? Would you mind terribly coming to my Palace with me so that I can record the details of your adventure? It is just the sort of thing my fellows would be interested." A blush settled across his cheeks. "And I would rather like to travel with you. All of you."   
"Where is your palace? I don't think I want to return to my Giant Fortress." 

"My Palace is away into the sunset," Sir Benjamen replied, indicating the picturesque sunset before them. And so the four of them journeyed into it, and of course, lived Happily Ever After. 

The End


End file.
